


Divine Words

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Priest!Sam, Rewriting Rev Challenge, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam takes no shit, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: He had help others set up a lemonade stand right next to the bake sale and stayed to further assist the group. He had just finished pouring refills when he showed up. Sharp golden eyes stared at Sam as a mischievous smirk curved upwards before the heathen lunged, catching the priest’s lips in a kiss. Sam felt his cheeks heat up as the stranger pulled away as quickly as he came.“Thanks for the sugar Handsome.”





	Divine Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is for basil_leaf (revwinchester on tumblr)'s Rewriting Rev Challenge! 
> 
> My prompt was: You’re allowed to know about my career but I can’t be a fan of yours?
> 
> I hope you enjoy Loki!Gabriel in his mission to seduce Priest!Sam.

Sam Winchester couldn’t remember the exact day it happened if you asked him. The infuriating heathen suddenly appeared one day and Sam couldn’t get rid of him from then on.

He first met the deceiver on a warm summer afternoon during a church bake sale. Sam had seen how hard the kids were working to raise money with their sweets laid out in a tempting view for bystanders. 

He had help others set up a lemonade stand right next to the bake sale and stayed to further assist the group. He had just finished pouring refills when he showed up. 

Sharp golden eyes stared at Sam as a mischievous smirk curved upwards before the man lunged, catching the priest’s lips in a kiss. Sam felt his cheeks heat up as the stranger pulled away as quickly as he came.

“Thanks for the sugar Handsome.”

The priest couldn’t help but watch the stranger leave until he faded into the crowd. At first, Sam thought it was a joke, a jest many delinquents tried to pull on him because the church recently open its doors to everyone. The pagan probably had congratulated himself at how well he proved Sam wrong.

Sam didn’t seem him again until a few days later on Sunday, he had stood at the front of the sanctuary, preaching about God’s love for everyone no matter the appearance. Looking out into the mass of people, the priest’s eyes came to a stop on mischievous eyes staring right back at him from the balcony.

Sam’s jaw almost dropped but composed himself at the last moment. He was unable to ask the pagan to leave in front of the church so the priest decided to let him do as he pleased. Reluctantly he pulled his eyes away and continued his lesson, the feeling of those eyes on him never ceased throughout the sermon. 

When the service ended, Sam let out a big sigh of relief that the golden eyed man didn’t flaunt their kiss to the whole church. Not everyone agreed with the change in who could attend to hear about God and the holy spirit, it is a topic Sam hopes to change with the members of the church.

The priest stood by the entrance and shook hands with everyone while bidding them farewell. When the last member of the conjugation left, Sam turned around to see the pagan standing next to the podium where he stood during the service.

The man was flipping through a holy bible, making snide comments and scoffing at the book in general. He looked up when he heard Sam walking down the aisle towards him. 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

The man only grinned with a come-hither look and beckoned the priest to come closer. Sam frowned and warily came closer, but kept a good amount of distance away from the pagan.

“Are you an angel because the way you look is heavenly. Oh don't be shy." The man winked as he snapped his fingers. Sam gasped when he suddenly felt a force pulling him closer, the pagan grinning at the priest as he slipped a arm around the holy man. 

“I am Sam Winchester. I command you to leave and never come back to this holy church, Demon!” 

The priest tried to look threatening and powerful, but all he manage to do was send the pagan bursting into laughter. “That’s a good speech, did you practice it in the mirror?” The man smirked as Sam grabbed the wandering hand heading south.

“I ain’t one of those black eye losers Sweetheart, I am a god. I am Loki, god of mischief.” The man’s eyes glowed bright as Sam stared in shock. There was no way a pagan god would sit and listen to christianity in a holy church, but then again, Loki proves to be a first in everything.

Every time Sam went out to do something, Loki was always there a few steps behind him with some kind of vulgar comment. The god found him intriguing and unfortunately for Sam, that meant the priest had a new companion in his life.

The priest had been pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of candy being unwrapped. He turned to look at Loki who had sprawled himself across one of the church’s pews with candy wrappers scattered around him.

“Don’t you have some poor soul to torture, pagan?”

 

“Aw Samshine, I told you to call me Loki, none of this pagan callin’. And besides, I’ll rather spend my time watching that fine ass instead of hunting scoundrels.”

“You’re a scoundrel yourself, Loki.” Sam deadpanned as he carried a box of soup cans for the church’s soup dinner that night. 

“You’re allowed to know about my career but I can’t be a fan of yours? How unfair!” Loki laughed as he undressed the priest with his eyes while Sam wasn’t looking.

Sam huffed and in a moment of defiance, he took the box of soup cans he was carrying, and dropped them on the pagan god. “It’s unfair that I’m carrying this all my myself when I have a lackey like you,” Loki grunted as the box collided with his stomach and looked up at the priest to find a rare smirk gracing Sam’s face.

A spark of mischief danced in Sam’s eyes as he leaned forward on the box till the pagan god could feel the priest breathe on his lips, the soup box being the only obstacle between them. 

“Maybe if you help, I’ll try to open up to your views on things if you catch my drift.” 

Sam gave a triumphant grin when he noticed the god blush and got up to go retrieve another box of soup. Loki stared at his retreating back before letting out a laugh and got off the pew with the box of soup placed securely under his arm.

“You vain priest, you’re sounding like me!” He could hear Sam laughing as he marched towards the kitchen with the soup. Oh he will definitely make sure Sam had no regrets about learning about the pagan ways in life. 

Loki would have the priest calling for him by the end of the night, in more ways than one.


End file.
